


Someone like You

by CoffeeDrip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chuck as God, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDrip/pseuds/CoffeeDrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it time?” Sam asked, and Bobby nodded. </p>
<p>“Now or never. If we don’t get out there soon, they’re gonna think lover boy here left the blushin’ bride at the altar,” the eldest hunter quipped. </p>
<p>“Ready, Dean?” Sam turned back to his brother, whose green eyes were wide and nervous. </p>
<p>Dean ran his hands down the front of his suit jacket and nodded, plastering on his signature cocky grin as he made his way to the door, saying “damn right I’m ready” as he passed the other two men. Sam and Bobby could see past his swagger, but neither said anything as they followed him from the room. </p>
<p>(Formerly titled: It's a Nice Day for a Destiel Wedding)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone like You

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta-read so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This is just a piece of fluff I wanted to share with you all - enjoy!

Dean looked away from the full-length mirror in front of him and toward his brother, stretching his arms out from his sides.

“Well? What do you think?” His voice was shaky, and he cleared his throat in an attempt to hide it. He felt confined and stupid in the expensive three-piece suit, and looked to his brother for an ego boost, which Sam was happy to give.

“You look great, Dean,” Sam reassured him. The younger Winchester smiled and reached a hand out to clasp it onto his shoulder. “Really.”

Dean turned back to the mirror and looked at himself again. The pinstripe suit was accented in subtle shades of grey, the shoes were polished to a brilliant shine and he couldn’t quite reconcile the fact that it was really him looking back from the antique glass, about to get married.

“Are you idjits about ready?” The door opened to admit Bobby, who grinned at Dean despite his gruff entrance. “Well look at you. Bright and shiny as a new penny.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Dean murmured, taking a deep breath and one last look at his reflection.

“Is it time?” Sam asked, and Bobby nodded.

“Now or never. If we don’t get out there soon, they’re gonna think lover boy here left the blushin’ bride at the altar,” the eldest hunter quipped.

“Ready, Dean?” Sam turned back to his brother, whose green eyes were wide and nervous.

Dean ran his hands down the front of his suit jacket and nodded, plastering on his signature cocky grin as he made his way to the door, saying “damn right I’m ready” as he passed the other two men. Sam and Bobby could see past his swagger, but neither said anything as they followed him from the room.

The chapel was small, quaint, and decorated in shades of pale blue and green. If it had been up to Dean, he would have preferred something simple at a courthouse, but it hadn’t just been his decision. He took his place at the front, clasping his hands to keep them steady as he observed the people gathered in the pews.

Dean hadn’t expected anyone to come. Who among their friends and family weren’t dead, aside from those standing here with him - his brother, his surrogate father, the little sister he never wanted and a moody prophet-of-the-lord? Somehow, however, the little church had a smattering of people standing within it, and Dean would have been lying if he didn’t feel that much more nervous that people were actually there.

He barely had a chance to gather himself before he caught the one pair of eyes he had been searching for at the back of the room, glacier blue and squinted, which wasn’t unusual, but this time they were squinted with the force of the surprisingly large smile below them.

Cas.

Cas was making his way toward him, looking more ethereal than he ever had as an angel, perhaps due to the force of his obvious joy. Dean’s breath caught in his chest, and he blinked back a wetness in his eyes. Sam placed another steadying hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently and reminding Dean that he was there for him. That’s what a best man is for, after all.

And then Cas was in front of him, all blue eyes and unkempt hair and perpetual five o’clock shadow, looking for all the world like the happiest man on the planet. Except that would be wrong, because Dean was pretty sure that he was the happiest man on Earth at that moment, even if he did hate all the fuss surrounding this ceremony.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said.

“Cas…” Dean whispered back, hardly able to draw in enough air to speak the single word. When did the room get so hot? He knew the suit was a bad idea. It was wrong for the season, too much material. He should have stuck to his guns instead of giving in like he always did lately when the person he was arguing with was Castiel, former Angel of the Lord and soon-to-be Mr. Winchester.

His attention was drawn back to the matter at hand when Cas took his hand and motioned for him to face the celebrant like he was supposed to.

Karen Reise was a nice woman, in her mid-50s, with chestnut-colored hair streaked with grey and eyes to match those silver strands. Bobby had helped her out with a vengeful spirit a few years back and they’d stayed in touch; when Dean and Cas were looking for the right person to officiate at the ceremony, Bobby immediately suggested her. Her state had legalized gay marriage and she was willing to both oversee the ceremony, and host the reception.

Karen smiled down at the couple, crows feet gathering around her storm-colored eyes. Dean had liked her from the first time he had met her, and had understood why she and Bobby had become such good friends.

“Today, we welcome you here to witness this union, and to celebrate love,” she began. Cas squeezed Dean’s hand as she continued to welcome the guests. As she spoke, Dean wondered how he had gotten to this moment. How had he moved from his initial distrust of Castiel after he had been pulled from hell to standing here, pledging to spend the rest of his life with the fallen angel?

If he was being honest, Dean pinned it all on what Cas liked to call “their profound bond.” The only other person he would forgive so thoroughly for all he had been put through was his brother. But he had been raised to look out for Sam. Sam was his only true blood and flesh family left. Cas, well, he had blown into his life like a hurricane and nothing had ever been the same.

Cas had rebelled against heaven for him, but then hatched a plan with Crowley behind his back. He had died when the Leviathans took control of his body, only to reappear as a small town healer with massive amnesia. He helped Dean take down Dick Roman, and ended up locked in Purgatory with him. Dean had turned purgatory on its head searching for his wayward angel, just to lose him as he made his escape. And then, against all odds, Cas came back to him again. Dean remembered the beating he suffered at Castiel’s hands while under Naomi’s influence. Seeing him stabbed through the chest with an angel blade in April’s apartment. Telling him he couldn’t stay at the bunker, and watching his heart break before his eyes.

Even after all of that, somehow they had managed to come together in the end. It was that bond, forged in the pits of hell and honed through years of adversity, that kept them together.

Dean remembered that night, soon after Cas had returned to the bunker for the second time since his fall. The time Dean actually let him stay.

The former angel was standing outside, looking up at the stars. Dean had watched him for a few minutes before joining him in the frigid December evening. The pair had stood in silence for a long while, before Cas spoke.

“I dislike this time of the year,” he had admitted, not looking at Dean. “It gets dark too early. It is…. depressing.”

“It doesn’t last long,” Dean replied, all the while watching his breath curl up in front of him in the cold air like smoke. “Just a few months.”

“Perhaps, but it is uncomfortable for me. I never noticed it before.” Castiel was still gazing up at the stars when Dean looked over at him. “I used to walk among them, Dean,” Cas gestured up at the sky. “They are a nightly reminder of my failings.”

Dean’s heart dropped at the statement, and he reached out to touch the other man’s arm lightly.

“Cas… you try harder, and care more, than anyone else I know. If that made you a poor angel, well, it makes you one hell of a good man.” Cas turned toward him then, making eye contact, and Dean pressed on despite the intense scrutiny of the gaze. He’d gotten used to that intensity a long time ago. “And anyway, who understands failure better than me?”

There was silence then, for a long moment, heavy with unsaid things, before Dean spoke again. “I failed you when I kicked you out. I’m so sorry,” his voice was low now, and rough with emotion. The guilt from that day had lingered with him for months and he had suddenly been overcome with the need to apologize to the man standing before him. “I should’ve stood up to Zeke...Gadreel... should’ve protected you. That’s what family does… and you’re family, Cas… I can’t do this without you.”

Castiel said nothing, merely hesitantly placing his hand on the side of Dean’s face. Dean’s breath caught in his throat and he leaned into the touch without thinking.

“Is this okay?” Cas asked, and Dean nodded. Cas shifted then, moving forward and tentatively pressing his lips against Dean’s, quick and chaste. Dean’s heart hammered in his chest as his pulse quickened, his brain trying to comprehend the fact that Castiel had just kissed him. Sure, he had imagined doing it himself, hundreds of times, but he never thought Cas would be the first one to close that distance. He honestly had never expected anything to come of his less-than-platonic feelings for the angel, and had thought that he was okay with that. Up until that moment, anyway.

“You hurt me, Dean,” Cas said, pulling away just a few inches. “I expected you to help me - needed you to help me - and you tossed me away. But I grew, and I adapted, and now I know the reasons for your actions. How can I hold them against you? Somehow, we always seem to forgive one another.” Dean cleared his throat and gazed stupidly at the other man before surging forward and taking Cas’ lips with his own, fierce and passionate this time. Cas, for all of his inexperience, took it in stride.

“I won’ do it again… never again, Cas. I’m done hurting you,” he murmured against the other man’s mouth, his hand on the back of Cas’ neck pressing their foreheads together in the moonlight. “I mean it, I need you.”

Cas only gave him another, deeper kiss in response, and Dean melted into his touch like a man starved.

Dean guessed it was that promise that had led him here, standing in the interfaith chapel in a hot three-piece suit even though he would have preferred to have conducted this ceremony somewhere more private, with fewer eyes. And maybe functional air conditioning and a few less layers of fabric.

Keeping that promise had not always been easy, but Dean had meant it when he said it. So, when Cas wanted to write their own vows, Dean grudgingly agreed. And when Cas wanted a reception after the ceremony, Dean agreed.

Dean agreed because he wasn’t sure Cas would come back again, if he hurt him badly enough. Too many times during that horrible period after he had thrown him out of the bunker, Dean had dreamed of Castiel refusing his friendship, hating him for what he had done as much as Dean hated himself for it. He’d regularly woken up sweating, feeling empty, with an ache in his chest and the urge to call Cas and check in (which Cas - who slept like the dead - didn’t much care for).

Cas would chastise him for waking him, and remind him that he was simply having a bad dream. He would mumble, slur his words in his fatigue as he tried to assure Dean that he did not hate him. It became something of a routine, the only thing that would ease Dean back to sleep on those nights.

After Karen had given her welcome, and spoken a little about marriage, the time had come for those self-made vows.  

Tears came to Dean’s eyes as Castiel began to speak, voice sure and strong. “Dean, I freed you from Hell, but you freed me from Heaven. While I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, you dragged me forcibly into humanity. For this, my heart will always belong to you, until I return to Heaven with you by my side. To me, you will always be the righteous man. I love you.”

Dean’s voice cracked as he recited the vows Charlie had helped him write. “Castiel, I promise to always be the salt for what haunts you. The holy water for the demons that plague you. The cure for whatever trials you endure.” He had to stop then, swallowing hard against the emotion that was welling up in him and closing his throat. “We have seen each other at our worst; I promise to always give you my best, until Death himself separates us.”

The rings they exchanged were plain platinum bands - engraved inside on Castiel’s was the word “Hell” and on Dean’s the word “Heaven”, a simple reminder to each of where they saved the other from.

Their kiss was soft and fleeting, full of emotion and unsaid “I love you” on Dean’s part. And then Castiel took his hand and Dean realized that he felt whole for the very first time in his life since he was four years old. He had the man he loved beside him, his little brother at his back and for once the world wasn’t screaming to be saved.

Dean snuck another kiss as they slipped into the back seat of the Impala to drive to the reception at the country club where Karen was a member. He didn’t think he ever felt so light and carefree in his life.

“Alright, Mr. and Mr. Winchester, knock it off,” Sam scolded playfully as he climbed into the driver’s seat. He glanced in the rear view and grinned at his brother.

“You’re just jealous that I tied the knot before you,” Dean teased. He knew that Sam wanted nothing more than to settle down, raise a family and assimilate into a normal life. He also knew his brother still mourned Jess, and Amelia, and the chances he had lost. But, today wasn’t about Sam. And Dean wasn’t going to let anything bring down his mood.

“Thanks for taking this one off my hands, Cas,” Sam laughed, starting the car and pulling from the church parking lot.

“Oh no, you won’t get rid of me that easily, Sammy!” Dean retorted, punching his brother affectionately in the shoulder.

“Dean, if you do not use this private time to kiss me instead of arguing with Sam, you won’t be enjoying much of a honeymoon,” Cas warned. Dean laughed and flopped back to kiss his husband again while Sam rolled his eyes and muttered something about “waiting until they were alone.”

* * *

Dean watched as his small group of friends and family danced and laughed. He had needed some cool air, and stepped out onto the patio for a moment of solitude. Watching Cas attempt to dance to “The Time Warp” (Charlie’s choice) brought a smile to his lips.

“What a lovely affair.” Startled, Dean whirled around, coming face-to-face with a skeletal man in a black suit, holding a slice of what appeared to be his wedding cake, although it hadn’t been cut yet. “Oh don’t look so surprised, Dean. You did include me in your vows - hard to resist an invitation like that.”

“So you’re just here to eat and enjoy the music?” Dean asked, incredulous. “That doesn’t seem like you. Well, the eating does. The enjoyment, not so much.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just here to pass along a message from your father-in-law,” Death said with a grin.

“You mean… God?” Dean raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Who else? Although I suppose he is both your father-in-law and your mother-in-law.” Death shrugged and then took another bite of his cake before continuing. “He says he’s sorry he couldn’t make it and hopes you’ll take care of Castiel. Says he didn’t bring the stupid fool back to life three times for nothing and he’s glad the two of you are finally happy.”

“You’re saying God kept bringing Cas back so we could fall in love?” Dean looked back at his husband, who was laughing uproariously with Sam about something, and then returned his gaze to Death, who was polishing off the piece of wedding cake.

“So I’m told,” Death said simply. “Anyway, congratulations. I hope I do not see you again for a long, long time, Dean. Oh, I almost forgot, God sent along a card. Thank you for the cake. It was delightful.”

He handed a slim envelope to Dean and then disappeared, leaving him alone, holding the ivory-colored envelope and an empty plate. With a smile, and a shake of his head, he set down the plate on the closest table, opened the envelope, and pulled out a hand-written card.

_“Dean and Castiel,_

__

_Pardon my absence at this special event. A father truly shouldn’t miss such things, but you understand that it’s a bit hard to get away, what, with being God and all._

__

_I just want to thank you both for the contributions you’ve made to keep this planet going. I know no one ever thanks you for things like stopping the apocalypse or sending the angels back to heaven, but you do have my eternal gratitude. And I guess that’s something._

__

_Castiel, no matter what the other angels have said, you have lived your life just as I expected of you. It was no coincidence that you were the one who pulled Dean from the pit. I am proud of you, of the angel you were and the man you have become._

__

_Dean, you do deserve this happiness and don’t try to act like I don’t know what you think of yourself. It’s time you started to forgive yourself and accept that others love you for who you are._

__

_Take care, and I’ll see you when I see you._

__

_Chuck”_

**  
**“Son of a bitch,” Dean whispered with a grin, before tucking the envelope into his jacket pocket and rejoining his family inside.


End file.
